Long Lost Power
by JustWriter2
Summary: A man came along to a kingdom one day carrying a couple of items with him. He told the queen to give her daughter the items & then to have her go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny. DISCONTINUED The plot seemed to be nonexistent.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey, this is my 1st Fan Fiction Ever! Please feel free to point out every single mistake you think I have made. If I don't change it, then it was purposeful.

_**Summary:** _A man comes along to a kingdom one day, carrying a few objects with him. He tells the queen to give her smart and sensible daughter the objects, and then to have her go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny. What is her destiny? What are these things he gave to her mother? What would a sensible princess need to do in a dangerous place like that? You will just have to find out…

_Long Lost Power_

I trudged slowly through the Enchanted Forest wearing my best tiara. I didn't want to step on anything that might go off. It's mother's fault, I grimaced. That man was so sure. Oh, if only I could have stopped her from buying that junk. Besides, I don't even know how to use the stuff, let alone know what it does.

"Give them to your daughter. She is of royal blood and is much smarter than the average person. She must bond with them. They are a part of a great power that only a certain few people understand. She must go to the Enchanted Forest to fulfill her destiny," he said.

Some power. They have not even given the least hint of magic. I was beginning to think mother had been taken in on a hoax. I don't even know how or what they do or what they are except for the fact that they are a ring and a hair thing that I have to wear.

The last time I had been to the Enchanted Forest, I was only a baby. We had been invited to celebrate Prince Daystar's wedding, which was apparently now the King. I don't even remember anything but green. That is probably why I like green things so much. It was rather unheard of for a prince to marry a fire which, but he did. Maybe I'll enjoy this trip, if I make it there un-enchanted.

"Daystar? Daystar!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Shiara. What is it?"

"Have you seen Robert anywhere?"

"Is he in his room?"

"No, I checked but he is not there and I've looked all over the castle but I cannot find him anywhere."

"He will come back eventually. What did you need him for?"

"What were you thinking about when I came in?"

"I felt the buzzing power get stronger."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

Here I sat at the green glass pool, my sanctuary or favorite place to be. For me the gray haze over a smooth surface of a green pool was shrouded in mystery, excitement, and contemptment. It was relaxing for me. My hair was caught between red and black, making a purple color. My mother a fire which, and my father, King of the Enchanted Forest was a little hectic for me. Mother wanted me to learn fire magic, grandmother wanted me to learn good manners, and father saying Enchanted Forest magic would come naturally to me was enough to make one want to run away. Too much pressure I think. After ditching my mother's lessons on fire magic, I had a feeling I was going to be in trouble when I got back.

Suddenly I heard hesitant footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw a girl perhaps an age older than I picking through the moss being so careful not to step on anything fatal. She was wearing a simple green dress and was wearing a small tiara. She had dirty blonde hair held back with some sort of hairpiece. I began to laugh. She turned around and surprise struck her face for a second and then she glared at me.

"I have no time to be bothered by any Heros," she said with composure. It just made me laugh more.

I bit back a rood comment to this strange man who seemed to be one year younger than I. He was just laughing at me and I finally said, "Don't you have anything better to do than laugh at me?"

He looked startled and said, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It was just that you're acting so proper."

"What is wrong with that?"I said indignantly.

"Well, oh never mind. I am sorry to have disturbed you in whatever you are trying to do. May I be of some assistance?"

"Not unless you know where the castle is." He gave a start but I continued, "I have been doing very well by myself already. No thank you." I went on without him. I walked a little further for a while, as the trees became larger and larger.

"Annoyed with him are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Enchanted Forest and pretty much everything belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Princess Jamie, her kingdom, the guy that visited her mother, her mother, and the magical objects that the guy gave the queen to give o Jamie are mine.

**Authors Note:** Hey! Had enough suspense yet?

"Annoyed with him are you?" I turned to my left and was completely unafraid of the interested voice. A young man with a staff, long beard, and loose robes stood on the other side of a clearing. He had white blonde hair, brown eyes, and pasty white skin that almost matched his hair.

"With whom?" I asked confused.

"With that young man you just met back there at the green glass pool," he said in a matter of fact manner.

"Yes, at the moment. What concern is it to you, especially as to be so rude at the moment," I said deciding I did not like him whoever he was.

He smirked for a second, then said, "I am the wizard Haviheir your highness." He slowly looked me up and down, which made me angry. He was looking at me _to_ _interestedly_. "If you will excuse me sir, I am in a hurry."

He raised an eyebrow. "But it is dangerous here," he protested. "At least let me escort you to wherever your destination is. I glared at him. I knew what he wanted and he was not going to get it. "If you are going to the castle I suggest you go no further." This made me want to go more than ever.

"No thank you," I said again. "I take my leave of you sir." I walked away stealthily.

I trudged on for a few minutes, taking care not to step on anything but the green carpet of moss. My water jug was almost empty when I spotted something. It looked somewhat familiar. Strange I thought. I had never seen it before. It was a large castle, probably where the royalty lived. This was exactly where I had intended to go. But from what I hear you don't just walk to exactly where you want to go in the Enchanted Forest. I continued to the front entrance and knocked on the door.

Out came a very proper elf and I said, "Climb high and low my elfin friend." He looked startled for a second and recovered.

"That greeting has not been used since the elves all split into tribes," he said more pertinently with every word.

"I beg your pardon sir. I don't know why I said it. I have never said or heard that phrase before now," I replied. I curtsied. What was wrong with me? All of the sudden I am acting so strange. My ring glowed at the new information the elf had given.

He looked at it and blinked. He apparently wanted to say something but didn't know what. Then he said, "Is there anything I can do for you that I would be willing to?"

"Oh," recognizing my rude mistake I introduced myself. "My name is Princess Jamie and I need to speak with their majesties if possible."

He wrinkled his nose and said, "Of course." I followed him in and saw the ugliest tapestry I had ever seen on the floor. No wonder it's on the floor. "Wait here," he gestured toward a couch and I sat down crossing my ankles (not legs, ankles).


	3. Chapter 3: Pleasantries

**Disclaimer:** The Enchanted Forest and pretty much everything belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Princess Jamie, her kingdom, the guy that visited her mother, her mother, and the magical objects that the guy gave the queen to give o Jamie are mine.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_MapleRose _I know, it isn't my best work. Have you read Amnesia Slave yet? I really like where this story of mine is going. But I haven't worked on Long Lost Power, my first fan fic for a while. Especially since I've been getting a whole bunch of reviews on my other one. Maybe that's because people are more obsessed with Ella Enchanted than they are with the Enchanted Forest Chronicles because Ella Enchanted is a movie, which I love as much as the book. In fact, I don't think I would have ever heard of it if it hadn't gone to Hollywood. My mother found the Enchanted Forest Chronicles at the library one day because she likes to listen to stories on tape and we needed some for our big camping trip, which just leads to a whole different topic so I'll stop now.

_magewhisperer_-No, she isn't. Read some more. Of course I'm sure you'll have figured it out by now. Do you really need to ask if the ring has special properties? Daystar and Shiarra are ruling.

_Rachel_-I knew I have an audience, but I need inspiration to keep it good.

Chapter 3: Pleasantries 

Willin came in formally and said, "There is a young princess by the name of Jamie, in the waiting room. What do your majesties suggest I do?"

Shiarra, now Queen Shiarra of the Enchanted Forest thought for a moment. "Willin seems angry. I wonder why. Maybe it's because of that princess downstairs." In fact, she couldn't blame him. She'd been through enough empty-headed princesses to last a lifetime while being Kazul's princess.

In the mean time, Daystar smacked his forehead. "Oh no," he muttered. Then he said to Willin, "I'm sorry Willin, what with all the things I had to do, I forgot to tell you she was coming I know, that's no excuse."

Willin looked sharply at the new King. He was about to start off on another of his tirades when Shiarra said, "Willin, can you whip up a room for her? Nothing to extravagant." Willin was about to object when Shiarra said, "We'll go down to meet her." Willin still had a few objections, but kept quiet because after years of experience knew that neither of them would listen.

Daystar called some circlets to the room with some magic. His gold one landed nicely on his head and the silver one in his hand. He handed the silver one to Shiarra who scowled. "Do I really have to put that on?"

"Yes, or she may think we're the castle help." Shiarra tried to put it on without bending it. Then, Daystar offered his arm politely. Shiarra's face turned a very light pink and she held her hand so that her fingertips touched his arm. Then with his other arm he twisted and pulled on a string and they both appeared in the waiting room.

B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B(

Suddenly, there were shadows on the floor where there hadn't been before. Jamie looked up, and there was a fairly tall man with black hair and a woman with red hair. They both smiled graciously. Neither of them was wearing extravagant clothing. In fact, if it weren't for the circlets they were wearing, she would have assumed they were a welcoming committee.

The first to speak was the man. "Hello, My name is Daystar, and this is my wife Shiarra." he gestured with his hand. I nodded.

I curtsied in a very ladylike manner. "My name is Princess Jamie. I didn't really expect to arrive so soon. I guess your steward was a little unprepared." I blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"That's all right," Shiarra said. "My idiot husband over here actually forgot you were coming." We all laughed. We all exchanged pleasantries for half an hour or more when Daystar broke off in midsentence. He looked at Shiarra and said, "He's home. Would you like to yell at him or shall I talk to him?"

Shiarra pondered a moment and then said, "I'm going to go and give him his magic lessons. Just because he skipped out, doesn't mean he'll get out of them."

Daystar started chuckling. Shiarra then remembered she had company and said, "Excuse me. I shall see you at dinner." Then she said to Daystar, "Ready." Then she disappeared.

I sneaked into my room and closed the door. Then, I turned around. I jumped, then swallowed hard. My mother was standing there. "Great, just great," I thought.

But instead of burning her hair, she opened my magic book and handed it to me. "Read," she said.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from, "Ella Enchanted" belongs to Ms. Levine. Anything you recognize from the, "Enchanted Forest Chronicles" belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Everything else is mine; including the plot.

**Author's Message: **Hey everybody, this's my favorite bracelet. Do u like it?

**R2R:**

_Catann-_ Aren't you going to read the first part?

**Chapter 4:Dinner Surprise**

Well, mother had told me to read, so I did.

**Chapter 6**

**Section 1: Lost, Magical Items**

**Many magical items that have been lost, will someday be used by a returning hero. Of course many people believe such items are lost on purpose and people still actually know where the items really are. In most cases, that is true. In other cases, that has happened but many people forgot about it and there wasn't a need for its return. Those items that are forgotten are rarely returned to their original settings.**

**Many magical Theologians go from house to house, asking people about items that they've heard of and ask for stories. Most of these items tend to be weapons; but in strange cases they are different things, such as a hairbrush or a bracelet.**

**If you ever find a magical item, you must find out as much as you can about it and return it to its natural habitat.**

**Section 1 Review **

**1.Can you think of a magical item? If so, write what it is**

**2.What does it do?**

**3.Do you use magic in everyday life?**

**4.What types of magic do you study? List 3 main types. **

Shiarra made him read the questions aloud and then answer them to the best of his abilities. Then, when the lessons were over, she said, "Aaron, get ready for dinner. Don't wear anything inappropriate." With that, she left.

'Something's up,' Aaron thought. 'Maybe I should wear something nice for a change.'

**

* * *

Later…**

Aaron transported himself to the entrance of the Great Dining room. He was also in fact impressed with his ensemble. It was simple, yet elegant in a guy sort of way. It was what he'd wear if he enjoyed parties and such. He made sure he looked okay, and then entered the Great Dining room casually.

Surprise etched in his face when he saw a girl at the table. But when she turned toward him, he realized it wasn't just any girl. It was the one he'd made fun of in the forest earlier that day. Then confusion struck his face. He bowed and said, "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest. My name is Aaron."

She was obviously was as confused as he was and seemed to not like the fact that he was there. She rose from the table and curtsied uncertainly. "Nice to see you again your highness. My name is Princess Jamie."

Aaron's eyes flashed and he looked over at his parents for an explanation. 'Are they trying to set me up?' he thought. Daystar saw his expression. "No, no Aaron it's not that." Aaron relaxed visually.

"Not what?" Jamie asked. It wasn't that she was being nosy, she just knew that it had something to do with her.

"Oh," Shiarra said, "he thought we were set.." She was cut off by Aaron and Daystar clearing their throats at the same time. Shiarra laughed at them and smiled. "What, why shouldn't she know? It's funny."

In spite of her training, Jamie started laughing a delighted laugh because she couldn't hold it in. It was hilarious to see Aaron look uncomfortable. Besides, Shiarra had laughed so she figured it might be all right.

* * *

As she settled into her temporary chambers and got into bed, she thought about Aaron. 'Maybe he's just being polite because he has to be. But he did look aweful handsome in that outfit he was wearing tonight.' 

'Stop it!' she screamed in her head. 'He's rood, and inconsiderate, and cute, and...Ahh! Why do I like him? He laughed at me for no reason! I am so not going to go near him while I'm here!' With that, her thoughts trailed elsewhere and she finally relaxed and went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron couldn't stop thinking of Jamie either. 'She's so cute when she gets mad. Maybe I should put more effort into being polite as well as my fire magic.' Then, theyboth went to sleep at the same instant. 


End file.
